Her Number1 Fan
by ReamyOverKarmy
Summary: All Human, OOC, Femslash. Bella is a music student and works for a band when she meets alice. I suck at summaries, but if you like Bella and Alice, and you like music, you'll hopefully like this.


**Before anyone shoots me, im not abandoning Music and Love, im just stuck at the moment. Theres a whole lot in my life going on at the moment, but this story wont stop playing in my head. So I'm starting it. :)**

**As Usual, SM owns everything. Well most things. ;)**

I was excited. I'm always excited before shows but this time it was different. I should stop here and explain. Firstly who I am I guess. Well I'm Bella. Im a 19 year old college student living in California. I am a student at California College of Music. I graduate in 6 months and I cant wait. I also do some volunteer work for a band, Advisory Fail.

So back to why I am excited. This show I am headed to tonight, it's kind of a big deal for Advisory Fail. It is a competition, kind of like a battle of the bands, the winning band recieve their next tour funded, and studio time. This could be huge if my guys win. Anyway, so I'm in my apartment getting ready. I love my apartment, its me in house form. Skateboards and guitars line the walls of my living room, inbetween abstract art from local artist. There are Playstation and xbox controllers all over the place, and my pride and joy, a huge 60inch LCD tv mounted on the wall. Dont even get me started on my dvd collection. To put me into a few words it would be, Arty, Sporty, Music-freak, complete nerd. But a cool nerd! Lets not get our wires crossed!

So I'm hanging out in my apartment, semi-ready. I wander into the bathroom to check the mirror. Right so I'm wearing my black converse, black skinny jeans, and a red button up collared shirt. Once I add my thin white tie, the outfit will be complete. I smile to myself in the mirror and mess up my hair a little. I'm trying that sexy "Shane" look from the L Word. Back when it wasn't too short but it wasn't too long. One last look in the mirror and I'm ready to go. I grab my keys and jacket and head out the door. The drive isn't too far and I stop to pick Jasper up on my way.

Jazz is my bestfriend, since like forever! He is the coolest brother type person I could ask for. Even better now we are in a band together, we can read each other musically as well as personally. Jazz whistles as he gets in the car, "Hello hot stuff! Lookng to pick up tonight?" He laughs giving me the once over. "Oh christ Bells. Get some new converse, you have destroyed those things by skating in them."

"They're lived in." I tell him looking down at my well loved connies. "Besides it takes me forever to wear in new chucks." I whine a little as I turn into the parking lot of the club the guys are playing at. 'The Ice Box'. It's an amazing venue and has even had some big bands play here. Jazz and I saw Mayday Parade and Paramore here last year.

I jump out and head to the door. "Hey Emmet, are my kids here yet?" I ask the bouncer. He tells me they are loading in and Jazz and I go to the back entrance to give them a hand. Once their equiptment is in I call Jazz over to me. "Hey Jazz, this is Josh, Mike, Shell, and Alyce." I point to each band member in turn. As we head into the venue, there she is. I've seen her at most shows they guys have played, and even in a few clubs but never really spoken to her. I'm determined to change that. Maybe not tonight though. I can't help it, she makes me nervous!

I wander over to the bar with Jasper and wait for the waitress. "Hey Rose!" I call over to the stunning blonde. I've known Rose for about 2 years now, and its all because of her that Advisory Fail are playing here tonight. My history with Rosalie is an interesting one. We met at college, that should explain everything. She was everything I needed when I didn't need anything, we became close friends, and were "Together" for a little while. But the excitement fizzled out. We've remained friends and I even introduced her to Emmet. "Geeze Rose, how long until you go on leave?" I ask leaning over the bar to rub her stomach softly feeling my god-daughter kick. "3 weeks and I'm outta here." She beams as she hands Jazz and I a beer each.

I can't help but watch as the mystery chats to Shell. I know they had a thing for a while but Shell and Alyce are together now. Shell and Pixie are still good friends. Jazz came up with Pixie as her nickname until I finally grow a set and talk to her. I spot Jake the sound guy come in while I'm chatting with Jazz and head over to say hi. "Bells! Hey what are you doing after the show?"  
>"Hey Jake, nothin much, whys that?"<br>"Well, tomorrows my birthday so the guys are coming around tonight for drinks and a bbq once they tear up the competition."  
>"Sure, I'd love to come! Can I bring Jazz?"<br>Jake laughs, "If you dont I think Mike might just kill you." He laughs again and directs my gaze over to Mike tuning his guitar but watching Jazz with dark lust filled eyes.

The MC walks on stage getting the small crowds attention and introducing Advisory Fail as the first band. They smash out an awesome set and once all the equiptment is back in cars they join us for beer while the other bands play. Pixie is with them when they return and I hand her a beer. "Thanks. Bella right?" She asks with a quiet smile.  
>"Yeah, sorry, i never caught your name?" I ask returning her smile.<br>"Alice." Her smile widens and my heart rate increases. Alice. Such a beautiful name.

Alice and I chat about nothing and everything and before we know it the MC is back to announce the winning band.

"...And the winner is.. Advisory Fail!" The room erupts with applause and cheers as Josh makes his way to the side of the stage to meet with the MC. After all the paper work is signed, we all pile into cars and head to Jakes. Alice and I continue talking, and before long we are so wrapped up in each other it's as if there's no one else there. Only when the sun starts to rise do I realise everyone has passed out. Jazz in the arms of Mike, and the others all over the couch and floor. I smile at Jazz. "I don't want to wake him." I say softly.  
>"Why do you have to?" Alice asks just as quietly.<br>"I drove him here, he doesnt have his car."  
>"Leave him your's and i'll drop you home after breakfast?" Alice offers.<br>"Breakfast?" I question as my stomach sells me out with a loud growl.  
>"I'm as hungry as you sound and theres an awesome all night diner around the corner." She grins at me.<p>

I look down at my plate. Wow, I really should have read what came with "The Big Breakfast". There was toast, eggs, tomato, sausages, steak, bacon, hashbrowns, mushrooms. The lot! You name it, it was on my plate. Alice giggled at the look on my face as I took in my meal and wondered where to start. Alice and I chatted as we ate, and she told me about her family, her schooling, and her move to California. She told me of her 'thing' with Shelly, and I told her about Rose. It felt as if we'd known each other for years. We sat for an hour after we finished eating, drinking coffee and talking.

"We should get going." I said suddenly as I checked my watch. "I have class in an hour!" I exclaimed. Alice drove the short distance to my house and we had an awkward goodbye. The I-dont-want-you-to-go-but-I-haven't-known-you-long-enough-to-say-so, kind of goodbye. 10 minutes later I was showered and on the short walk to class. All that kept running through my head was Alice. Pulling me from my thoughts, my phone rang. "Hey Jazz. Yeah you looked comfortable. Yeah no problems, leave the keys in the usual spot. Bye." As I hung up I noticed a new text message from an unknown number.

'Hi Bella, its Alice, just wanted to say I enjoyed your company, see you soon.' My heart fluttered as I quickly wrote back, 'Yeah, thanks for the ride and breakfast. -Bella'.

Class flew by and before I knew it I was back home and ready to crash. I fell onto my couch dislodging a playstation controller from my back and fell asleep quickly.

**Hope that was okay for a bit of an introduction chapter. Feedback always welcomed :)**


End file.
